Destined To Marry The One You Despise
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Pansy/Draco story set before Hogwarts. Both are told they have to marry each other at a certain age but what happens when Draco goes to Hogwarts and falls in love with someone forbidden?
1. News For Pansy

A/N: Story about Pansy and Draco. Pansy doesn't want to marry Draco but is told she'll have to although she's never even seen him before. Set before their first year.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to the wonderful JKR.   
***  
Chapter One   
News For Pansy  
Tears slid down her pale cheeks. "But mum I don't want to marry him! I don't even know him!"  
"You will marry him." The girl's mother said firmly. She was almost in tears to. She hated doing this to her daughter but had no choice.   
"I hate you!" The young girl ran from the room and into the bathroom. She made sure she locked the door then peered into the mirror. 'Maybe it is better I marry this boy. No one else would want me.' This caused more tears to run down her cheeks.   
There was a knock at the door. "Pansy are you ok?"  
"No! Now leave me alone Josh!" She yelled at her older brother.   
"Fine then." She heard his footsteps echo down the hall.   
She looked into the mirror once more and tucked her stringy blonde hair behind her ears. She turned the knob on the sink and cupped her hands under the water. She washed off her face and looked in the mirror again. She smiled at herself and dried her face off with a towel hanging on the back of the bathroom door.   
Cautiously she opened the door and peered into the hallway. She saw no one so slipped silently into her room taking care to shut and lock her door. Pansy sighed and looked around her room.   
"Draco Malfoy." She muttered. "What kind of name is that?" She chuckled to herself. She found the name quite funny.  
She walked swiftly over to her closet and pulled out a short blue dress. Her mother had told her she was to meet Draco today. She quickly put the dress on and fixed her hair. As usual it wouldn't do much so she ended up wearing it down. She'd get her mom to magically curl it later. She put a bit of make-up on trying to make herself look better.   
"Mum." She called loudly and unlocked her door.  
"Yes Pansy?"  
"I'm ready. All I need is for you to curl my hair."  
Mrs. Parkinson managed a smile and took out her wand. She muttered a few words and then put her wand away. Pansy could see she was already dressed to visit the Mafoys.   
"Is Josh going?"  
Mrs. Parkinson shook her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea."  
***  
A/N: This definitely isn't my usual story but I got bored so I decided to write something with a different character for once. Something I read a couple days ago got me thinking about what Pansy's life must have been like. By the way Pansy right now thinks Draco is going to be hideous. 


	2. NO! NO! NO!

Chapter Two  
NO! NO! NO!  
  
"I refuse to marry some girl I've never even seen!" Draco yelled. He could hear his voice echoing through Malfoy Manor.   
"You'll marry her and you'll like it!" Lucius roared.   
"NO! NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT MARRY HER!"   
"Draco stop acting like a two-year-old."  
"Two-year-olds don't have to argue about who they're going to marry." Draco said simply. He quit screaming because he saw it was getting him no where. "Why must I marry this girl anyway?"  
"It's for Lord Voldemort and you know it Draco."  
"But why? If I really am destined to be the next Voldemort then why the hell do I have to marry her?"  
"Lord Voldemort said so!" Lucius yelled.   
"Fuck Lord Voldemort! That man does not need to rule my life forever!" With that Draco strode from the room now ignoring his father. 'I hate that man.' He thought to himself. 'I hate Voldemort too for that matter.'   
He entered his room and locked the door, sealing it with magic. He knew the ministry would never find out he had used magic. Lucius had charmed the place and given Draco his old wand so Draco could practice dark magic not taught at Hogwarts.   
"Draco get changed and be ready to meet the Parkinsons in 30 minutes." Lucius yelled through the door. "And don't bother trying to run away! Remember you cannot hide from me."  
Draco rolled his eyes. 'Where does he think I would go? I have no family in England. All my friend's parents know my father. Will I ever be able to escape?'  
He pulled out a black robe and changed out of his green pajamas into it. He looked in the mirror to make sure it was perfect then slicked his hair back with some gel he had gotten the day before. He then fixed a bored look on his face and strolled out of the room. He headed into the library and pulled a book of one of the many shelves then exited the room and descended down the stairs and out the back door. He walked around the extremely large yard which he had once played in with his dog, Killer. Killer had been a good dog up until the day he disappeared. Draco suspected his father had done something with him but never bothered to ask. His father could lie as good as Draco if not better and Draco could fool several truth potions. Draco hummed some muggle classical tune to himself and headed into the garden.   
The garden was his favorite place to go just to get away from everything. It was so quiet and peaceful in the garden no matter what time of the year or time of day. His mother had charmed it so that it was always light in the garden and always the perfect temperature.   
Draco reached his favorite spot of the whole garden and sat on the white bench. He looked at the book he held in his hand and smiled slightly. The book was 'Romeo and Juliet'. He rather liked that book along with other Shakespearean tragedies. His smile quickly disappeared. His father didn't like it when Draco smiled. Draco knew his father would never come in the garden but still didn't want to do anything that could possibly make his father mad.   
He began reading the book and forgot all about the world around him....  
***  
A/N: Please review!!!!! 


	3. Change of Heart

Chapter Three  
Change of Heart  
  
  
"Mum?" Pansy said as they drove down the street, towards Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Yes dear?" Mrs. Parkinson responded, tearing her eyes away from the road for a moment to look at her daughter.  
  
"Why couldn't we make Josh marry someone? Or maybe make him get a good job soon..." The younger Parkinson suggested tentatively.  
  
Mrs. Parkinson drew a deep breath. "Pansy... You know that couldn't happen."  
  
"But why mum?! Why couldn't Josh work at the ministry? He isn't a death eater!"  
  
When her mother remained silent and gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white, Pansy gasped.   
  
"He is?! Mum! He's only 17!"  
  
"It was a life or death decision, Pansy." Mrs. Parkinson said stiffly. "I had no choice in the matter... Ever since your father died you know how things have been."  
  
"But he's not even out of Hogwarts yet!"  
  
"Pansy Marie Belle I don't wish to hear anymore on the subject. You are going to marry Draco Malfoy and you are going to like it."  
  
Pansy swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, bit back the hot tears that were stinging her eyes and looked out the window wishing her father was still alive. He wouldn't have let something like this happen.   
  
---  
  
Draco looked down at his watch. He'd be expected inside in a few minutes.  
  
But was it really worth going in? He'd be forced to marry her whether he went in or not.  
  
"Draco!" His mother's voice rang, sweet and clear through the garden. Maybe his watch was off a few minutes. Or perhaps his father wished to have another chat.  
  
At least there'd be no hitting involved. Lucius couldn't risk having his son bruised when company came.   
  
"Yes?" He stood and walked over to where she could see him, being careful to leave the book on the bench.  
  
"The Parkinsons have arrived."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He allowed his mother to lead him to the room he dubbed the idiot gathering place. Pointless conversational topics were used here and guests were "entertained" in this room.  
  
Draco first spotted a woman with a hair color that his mother liked to refer to as "dishwater blonde." She was taller than his mother and had a darker complexion than her but he could easily say his mother was prettier.   
  
His eyes traveled to a girl that could only be her daughter and his lip curled. The girl had a face like a pug and ugly hair that just barely passed as blonde. Her eyes were a watery blue and easily her best feature, though that wasn't saying much.  
  
He managed to plant a smirk on his face as he walked to the two guests. "Good evening Mrs. Parkinson..." He paused and looked to the girl, taking her hand and kissing it. "Miss Parkinson."  
  
---   
  
A smile lit up her face as the handsome boy kissed her hand.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad! Draco was utterly perfect. She found herself wondering why his parents would even bother arranging a marriage for him. He'd surely get any girl he wanted when he began looking for a wife!   
  
But she needn't worry about him getting girls.  
  
Ultimately, she thought. He's mine.  
  
---  
  
A/n: Pansy has reconsidered. Draco still isn't happy. Spells disaster for me!   
  
Review for more! 


	4. Afterthoughts

Chapter Four Afterthoughts  
  
Draco fell onto his bed and scowled. Why must I marry her? He sneered. She wasn't even pretty.  
  
He figured his parents had a reason but he was blind to it. Surely, they wanted beautiful, perfect grandchildren. Who ever heard of a hideous Malfoy? Imagine a child with Pansy's pug nose. His fair skin and pale features couldn't even hide that.  
  
Perhaps he just wouldn't ever have children with her . . . Or perhaps a scandel! Yes, that would work. Get one of his friends with dark hair and eyes and get them together. And after a child was born, she couldn't be his wife! No Malfoy ever produced a child with dark hair. It was unheard of!  
  
Ah . . . But it would work! She would be shuned from her family and his. Her child would be disowned from both families and perhaps they'd both be killed!  
  
He, Draco, would be allowed to choose a wife of his own and there would be apologies and consolation.  
  
It was the perfect plan.  
  
Until which time he could put it to use though, he'd have other girlfriends. Certainly, they couldn't expect him to just date her for eight years and then wed her. He'd kill himself before then.  
  
But what to do now? School didn't start for another few months and that was the only place he could be free from her.  
  
He sat up and looked at the clock. It was still early. Perhaps he could go see a muggle movie. Some of those were quite good. Or maybe he could fly around on his new broom and perfect his flying skills.  
  
---  
  
Pansy sat on her bed and stared at her wall. On it was a flashing banner reading, "Pansy Parkinson Malfoy."  
  
A sigh passed her lips. She couldn't wait for the day they were wed. It had been like heaven when he kissed her hand . . . Imagine what it would be like to have their first kiss!  
  
But she couldn't help but wonder how he felt. She hadn't seen much emotion in his cool eyes. She had voiced that concern to her mother but all she had said was that it was the Malfoy way. No emotion was best.  
  
Though did that mean that Draco felt nothing for her? Or did it mean he felt something but choose to hide it?  
  
It was all too much to think about now. Maybe after some rest she could see about speaking with him again. Maybe - if her mother said it was all right - she could ask him about it.  
  
---  
  
A/n: Sorry so short. Future chapters will be longer, hopefully. I have it all planned out and so far there will be only eleven chapters with the possibility of a sequel.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
